


Немного тепла

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Series: Однажды на Омеге [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Их первый секс и последующие разговоры.
Relationships: Lantar Sidonis/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Однажды на Омеге [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677052
Kudos: 3





	Немного тепла

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: начало МЕ2 во время пребывания Гарруса на Омеге.  
> Нечеловеческая физиология. Главные герои — не люди. Есть несколько матерных слов.
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Гаррус сказал: «Я не лягу под Арию», и у меня снесло крышу. 

Честно говоря, я уже отчаялся что-то ему объяснить. Я говорил, что одно дело — шататься вдвоем по нижним ярусам и гонять мелкую шушеру, но совсем другое — начать собирать свой отряд, ну а Гаррус отвечал, что первое правило Омеги нарушать не собирается, а раз так, то мы вольны хоть армию собрать. Он был уверен, что за несколько дюжин дневных циклов, которые провел на Омеге, успел понять законы, по которым она живет. Вернее даже не так — он прилетел сюда с уверенностью, что здесь нет никаких законов, и упрямо продолжал держаться за свои заблуждения. Он меня уже до бешенства довел, я был готов разорвать его собственными когтями, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают ребята Арии, а он, что называется, уперся гребнем намертво...

И поэтому, когда он заявил, что не ляжет под Арию, я ринулся к нему, схватил за воротник и прошипел в лицо:

— Ну еще бы! Ты скорее добьешься, что нас всех убьют из-за твоего упрямства и недальновидности, чем... 

И тут меня накрыло. Я не мог закончить фразу, потому что вдруг понял, что выдам себя — или субгармониками, или феромонами, или кровью, прилившей к лицу. Всем одновременно. В голове крутились обрывки мыслей, я пытался подобрать какой-нибудь невинный синоним. Не «ляжешь под нее», нет. «Дашь себя нагнуть?» Блядь, это еще хуже!

Это было безумие. Речь шла о серьезных вещах, но из-за одной дурацкой фразы мой мозг отказывался работать, как у перевозбужденного подростка. Хотя в глубине души я все же понимал, что причина не в выборе слов. Просто напряжение копилось слишком долго, и я больше не мог сдерживаться.

Я хотел Гарруса с того мгновения, когда в день нашей встречи на выходе из «Загробной жизни» он уложил двух кроганов двумя выстрелами, насрав на все законы биологии. Потому что этот чокнутый «столичный мальчик из хорошей семьи» был настолько без тормозов, что просто брал и делал невозможное.

Я сходил по нему с ума — по его хорошенькой мордашке и светлым пластинам, по кроваво-синим меткам Ципритина, по его походке и голосу, по тому, как он дрался и как он стрелял. Духи свидетели, нет в галактике более прекрасного зрелища, чем Гаррус Вакариан, глядящий, затаив дыхание, в оптический прицел.

Когда мы начали вместе выбираться в наши ночные рейды, стали практически неразлучны. Вместе засыпали и просыпались — иной раз в одной кровати, потому что сил не было даже на то, чтобы до соседней комнаты доползти, вместе ели, даже мылись вместе — ради экономии воды. Казалось, это так легко — просто протянуть руку, дотронуться, обнять за воротник, прижаться лбами... Любые два случайных парня на нашем месте давно бы трахались, как пыжаки, но Гаррус вел себя, как будто у него никаких телесных потребностей отродясь не было, а я боялся сделать первый шаг...

— Чем что? — спросил Гаррус, внезапно остыв, как будто мы не спорили с ним до хрипоты буквально минуту назад. Мы стояли вплотную, и я почувствовал, как бьется его сердце где-то там, под слоем ткани и под костяными пластинами, — сильно и ровно, как будто я не держал его за воротник, нависая над ним с угрожающим видом. Конечно, он все понял — не мог не понять, потому что к этому моменту мы с ним буквально тонули в моих феромонах. И не оттолкнул меня, чего я отчаянно боялся, а с усмешкой попробовал меня подколоть: — Продолжай, мне стало интересно, куда нас заведет весь этот разговор.

Вместо ответа я протянул руку, провел пальцами по его гребню — медленно и осторожно, как будто боялся спугнуть, а потом сжал его гребень и потянул вниз, заставив запрокинуть голову. В следующее мгновение я уже вылизывал шею Гарруса над воротом рубашки, одновременно почесывая затылок и нащупывая чувствительное местечко.

Гаррус заурчал. Я чувствовал языком, как вибрация зарождается где-то в глубине его горла и превращается в звук. Сначала это было выражение чистого удовольствия, но очень быстро к нему добавились какие-то тревожные нотки, смесь неуверенности и чего-то более глубокого и мрачного. Неужели страха? Гаррус не выглядел испуганным, и я не чувствовал в нем напряжения, но субгармоники не лгут. Похоже, я должен был или его отпустить, или развеять его сомнения, и я уже знал, что буду делать, потому что остановиться не мог. Я еще раз лизнул мягкую кожу на его шее, а затем обвил мандибулу языком и провел по ней сверху вниз. 

Кажется, я угадал — мандибулы у него оказались чувствительными. В следующей его трели никаких сомнений уже не было, он притянул меня к себе, и вдруг я обнаружил, что он прижимается лбом к моему лбу, а его руки лезут мне под рубашку, и дальше все развивалось стремительно — мы вместе двинулись к кровати, пытаясь раздевать друг друга на ходу и путаясь в собственных ногах и шпорах. Застежку на его штанах я просто разорвал когтями, моя рубашка превратилась в клочья — Гаррусу явно нравилось царапаться (я взял это на заметку — возможно, он делал именно то, что хотел бы получить сам). Как ни странно, несмотря на сильнейшее возбуждение, моя голова оставалась холодной — я пытался анализировать реакции Гарруса, чтобы понять, как лучше доставить ему удовольствие. Меньше всего мне хотелось, чтобы этот наш секс оказался последним.

Мы двигались к кровати, но почему-то оказались у стола — я так и не понял, как мы тут очутились, Гаррус присел на край и начал стаскивать штаны, а я тем временем вылизывал его мандибулу и легонько проводил по ней зубами, от чего мурлыканье Гарруса становилось все громче. Одной рукой я обнимал его за плечи, второй гладил живот, опускаясь все ниже. Вниз я не смотрел — глаз не мог отвести от его лица, от подрагивающих мандибул, от синеватого румянца, разливающегося по коже между пластин. Светлая кожа — это так красиво, она ничего не позволяет скрыть.

Мне не нужно было смотреть вниз, я и так знал, что Гаррус возбужден, об этом говорило все — от румянца до запаха. Тем сильнее было мое удивление, когда я скользнул рукой к паху и наткнулся на полусомкнутые пластины. Кажется, мы вздрогнули одновременно. Его член был полностью внутри. Я ничего не понимал, кроме того, что то ли я делал что-то не так, то ли что-то не так было с ним.

Гаррус взглянул на меня, и я вдруг понял, что смотрю на него в полнейшей, оглушающей тишине, но уже через мгновение у меня чуть уши не заложило от обрушившихся на меня субгармоник. В них было все — испуг, замешательство, стыд, и под всем этим я различал что-то очень болезненное. Мне стало страшно. Я в то время не знал, что привело Гарруса на Омегу. Он немного рассказывал о своем прошлом, и я понять не мог — казалось, у него было все, о чем только можно мечтать! Семья, работа, ранг в Иерархии, и он от этого отказался... ради чего? Единственное, что я знал наверняка — ему здесь очень одиноко, и он совсем не ценит свою жизнь. Я вдруг подумал, что если он сейчас оденется и уйдет, я его больше не увижу.

— Ты... не хочешь? — спросил я.

Он помотал головой и, кажется, посинел еще сильнее.

Духи, я не понимал, что это значит!

— Так хочешь или нет?

— Хочу, — выдохнул он так торопливо, как будто боялся, что если промедлит, то не решится дать честный ответ. 

— Хорошо.

Я бухнулся перед ним на колени и принялся лизать паховые пластины. Гаррус шумно выдохнул, как только я просунул кончик языка в щель, солоноватую от естественной смазки, и заурчал по-новой. Наверное это было приятно. Мне никто так не делал — мужчины обычно не лижут друг другу, но у нас и проблем с возбуждением обычно не возникает. Я понятия не имел, чем можно объяснить такую заторможенную реакцию, но выяснять не собирался. По крайней мере, сейчас. Я просто хотел помочь.

Я не останавливался ни на мгновение, то проводя языком вдоль щели, то погружаясь внутрь быстрыми лакающими движениями. Я так старался, что даже челюсть заныла. Одной ногой Гаррус упирался в пол, вторую закинул на столешницу, чтоб дать мне лучший доступ, и эта развратная поза сводила меня с ума. Пластины наконец разъехались, открыв головку члена, темно-синюю от прилившей крови. Я покрутил вокруг нее языком, одновременно поглаживая бедра Гарруса и чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под кожей, и тут член выскочил наружу — исключительно ровной спиралью. О духи, у этого парня даже член идеальной формы!

И тут он скинул ногу со стола, схватил меня за руки и потянул на себя, помогая мне встать. В следующее мгновение я стоял с ним в обнимку, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, так что наши члены терлись друг о друга, а Гаррус вылизывал мне ротовые пластины, как будто отмывая от его собственной смазки. Меня неожиданно поразила интимность этого жеста. Казалось, будто он благодарит меня каждым движением языка. На некоторое время я буквально потерялся в ощущениях — в этих крепких объятиях и нежных прикосновениях к лицу, в металлическом запахе Гарруса и его солоноватом вкусе, в журчании субгармоник. Я опустил руку, соединяя наши члены в одну общую сплетенную спираль, скользя по ним вверх и вниз, наращивая темп, пока удовольствие не вспыхнуло фейерверком и не угасло, оставив нас дрожащими и слабыми, прижимающимися друг к другу так, как будто от этого зависела наша жизнь.

* * *

В тот вечер я не стал ничего спрашивать. И в следующий тоже. Но любопытство не давало мне покоя, и я спросил, однажды, когда мы лежали на двух сдвинутых койках в нашей крохотной каморочке на базе (мы не скрывали наших отношений — о том, что мы любовники, члены отряда знали с самого начала).

— Помнишь наш первый раз?

— Еще бы, — сонным голосом протянул Гаррус. Он лежал на животе, и я поглаживал его по заднице — просто не мог оторваться.

— А помнишь, у тебя тогда...

Он резко перевернулся, и я со вздохом сожаления отдернул руку. 

— У меня очень долго не было секса, — ответил он. — Думаю, причина в этом.

— Это не так уж ужасно, — рассеянно заметил я, снова потянувшись к его бедру (мне все время хотелось его трогать, это было сильнее меня). — И у меня бывали времена, когда я не трахался по паре месяцев. Все эти разговоры о снятии стресса и о вреде воздержания сильно преувеличены.

— Четыре палавенских года, — сказал Гаррус. — Речь не о месяцах. А о годах.

Я тупо уставился на него, чувствуя, как отвисают мандибулы. 

— Но... почему? Извини, конечно, Гаррус, но с твоей внешностью...

— При чем тут внешность?! — воскликнул он и сел, закрыв лицо ладонями.

Я сел тоже и набросил одно одеяло ему на спину, а во второе завернулся сам. Он молчал.

— Ну, ты красивый, — пояснил я не слишком уверенным тоном. На самом деле сомневаться было не в чем — я таких правильных лиц на Омеге не видел; думаю, что и на Палавене такие красавчики наперечет. Просто я не был уверен, что это именно то, что Гаррус сейчас хотел бы услышать.

Он засмеялся, но в его субгармониках веселья не было, и когда он убрал ладони от лица, я увидел, что смеялся он одними мандибулами.

— Красота ни при чем, — сказал он, успокоившись. — Я бы с радостью поменялся с тобой внешностью, если бы мог. Дело не в наличии или отсутствии желающих заняться со мной сексом, дело во мне.

Я посмотрел на него с любопытством. Вопрос «И что с тобой не так?» уже вертелся у меня на языке, но я решил дождаться, пока Гаррус продолжит. И он продолжил:

— Я не могу заниматься сексом, если нет чувств, понимаешь? Ну, как другие трахаются, чтобы просто сбросить напряжение. Я так не могу. Мне нужно испытывать... душевную связь, доверие. Я знаю, что я ненормальный, и надо было с самого начала все тебе объяснить, чтобы ты знал, с кем связываешься, но...

— Да уж, — вырвалось у меня. — Ты точно ненормальный. Это ж надо додуматься — годами гробить себе гормональную систему, потому что ты вбил себе в голову, что не можешь трахаться без любви. — И тут меня осенило. — Получается, в первый раз тебе чувств ко мне не хватило? Или ты недостаточно мне доверял? Ну так смотри, у нас же все наладилось, и теперь...

— Нет! — перебил он меня и стукнул кулаком по матрасу. — Ты все не так понял. Если бы я ничего к тебе не чувствовал, до секса бы дело не дошло. Я чувствовал, и очень многое. Когда я приехал сюда, у меня не было никаких планов, никаких представлений о будущем, мне кажется, я и не видел для себя никакого будущего. Я зацепился за тебя, чтобы жить дальше, ты это понимаешь?

Я растерянно покачал головой.

— Я любил женщину, — продолжил Гаррус. — До тебя. До Омеги. Я долго не мог разобраться в своих чувствах к ней. Потом их скрывал... по разным причинам. Потом она погибла. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял — как-то так получилось, что ты стал очень для меня важен. Я действительно тебя хотел, и доверял, но когда мы начали... мне все еще казалось, что это неправильно, слишком рано, что я ее люблю и не должен... с другим... и, наверное, это мне помешало.

Он умолк, остались только субгармоники, и в них было столько боли, что у меня сжалось сердце. Я придвинулся к нему, и он меня обнял, уткнувшись лицом мне в шею. Он дрожал, и я попытался плотнее закутать его в одеяло, хотя, наверное, он дрожал не из-за холода.

Когда его субгармоники начали затихать, я осторожно спросил:

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе травяной чай?

Гаррус покачал головой.

— Там ребята спят за стенкой. Ты их разбудишь.

Я пожал плечами и невольно ухмыльнулся. Знал я пару товарищей, которые проявляли к нашей личной жизни нездоровый интерес и вполне могли сейчас стоять у стенки и подслушивать. Как ни странно, оба «товарища» были женского пола.

Гаррус тоже улыбнулся, угадав мои мысли. Я был рад, что смог его отвлечь.

— А давай завтра съездим ко мне на квартиру? — неожиданно предложил я.

Гаррус взглянул на меня с сомнением.

— А ты правда хочешь? После того, что я тебе наговорил?

— А что ты такого сказал? Нет, серьезно, ты ведь на самом деле признался, что спишь со мной не потому, что у меня пластины слабеют от одного твоего вида, а потому что я тебе не безразличен. И ты ждал, что после этого я от тебя отвернусь? Ну же, Гаррус, не будь идиотом.

Он снова прижался ко мне и прошептал еле слышно — так, что я не разобрал бы, если бы не чувствовал кожей движение его мандибул:

— Как мне повезло, что я тебя встретил.

— Да, да, конечно, завтра это повторишь, — проворчал я, подтягивая сползающие одеяла. — После того, как я измерю глубину твоих чувств ко мне.

Его плечи снова задрожали, на этот раз от смеха. Немного нервного, но все-таки это был смех. Вот так мы и сидели с ним вдвоем — в обнимку, прижимаясь друг к другу в теплом коконе из одеял, и его голова лежала у меня на плече. Совершенные минуты, которые мне хотелось бы сохранить. Я еще не знал, как это трудно — соперничать с мертвой женщиной. Не знал, что эта женщина, умершая и воскресшая, спасет мне жизнь, когда я буду стоять в перекрестье прицела, холодея от мысли, что сейчас умру, так и не увидев Гарруса и не получив возможности оправдаться. Не знал, что Гаррус все же даст мне такую возможность через восемь палавенских лет после войны. И если я смог прожить эти годы, то только лишь потому, что никогда не забывал это мгновение. Когда мы были молоды и прекрасны (по крайней мере, один из нас), и стены базы казались нам неприступными, и все наши ребята были живы, и на лице Гарруса не было шрамов, а на моей душе — клейма предателя, и даже на этом проклятом духами астероиде можно было найти немного тепла. Для этого только и надо было — крепче обнять друг друга.


End file.
